Cosas del destino
by EJsam
Summary: ellos siempre han vivido como si el otro no existiera aun así conociéndose, la vida les dará una sorpresa que los hará vivir experiencias que nunca imaginaron vivir.
1. El Flechazo

**El flechazo**

Aquí me encontraba, como cosa rara regresando de visitar a mi madre en Phoenix, Arizona. Ya me encontraba esperando a mi padre en la calle para que me buscara. Phoenix, mi lugar favorito con el sol resplandeciente que me encanta, con ese calor intenso; siempre he recordado que hay cosas por ver y experimentar.

Después que ella se caso con Phil decidí probar vivir con Charlie mi padre, Phil es beisbolista y siempre estaba viajando así que mamá no iba con el por cuidarme por eso decidí vivir un tiempo en Forks; hace ya casi 6 años en que mi madre se caso cuando yo solo tenia 12 años no me importa que se casara con alguien más con tal que mis padres sean felices.

Forks no es que era mi lugar favorito para vivir pero era la única opción que tenia, no fue tan malo después de un tiempo ya que, encontré muy buenas personas que son mis amigos en realidad como Alice Cullen una chica muy hermosa y simpática, también estaba Ángela Weber bonita e inteligente, Rosalie Hale muy hermosa, tenas, con carácter e inteligente, también Jessica y chicos incluso que eran mis amigos como Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen el hermano mayo de Alice había repetido un año así que se graduará con nosotros, Mike Newton y Eric Yorkie; no me puedo quejar realmente son fabulosos y me han hecho llevar todo más a la ligera. Una voz que me llamaba me trajo al presente.

—Bella, hija no sabes la falta que me has hecho, las cosas no son lo mismo cuando no estas –estaba diciendo Charlie mientras me abrazaba. No es que siempre expresara lo que siente pero cuando me recibía de un viaje siempre se ponía igual, yo era igual a el nunca he demostrado mis sentimientos.

—Gracias papá, tu también me hiciste falta; pero si sigues abrazándome así me vas a dejar sin respirar.

—Ups, lo siento hija, es la emoción del momento. Ahora bien, vámonos antes de que se nos haga más tarde –dijo mientras me soltaba y agarraba mi maleta.

—Hija te tengo una sorpresa, espera a que lleguemos a la casa para que la veas –dijo mientras íbamos de camino al auto.

— ¿Te tipo de sorpresa? Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas –dije casi exasperada _no me gusta, nunca me han gustado y dudo que me gusten _dije para mis adentros. No quería lastimarlo pero esa era la verdad.

—Espera y veras, espera y veras Bella, te va a gustar –dijo con una sonrisa, se la devolví en verdad por que se esforzaba en hacer las cosas bien para mi, también por que no quería lastimar sus sentimientos y por que en verdad venia cansada del viaje.

El resto del transcurso fue en silencio, cuando llegamos a casa había cerrado los ojos por que no aguantaba del cansancio pero Charlie me indico que ya habíamos llegado así que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que había una camioneta vieja pero muy bonita era del estilo que me gustan las cosas, baje corriendo del auto y empecé a mirarlo de cerca realmente me gustaba aunque aun no sabia de quien era y por que estaba estacionado delante de la casa, a lo lejos se le escuchaba a Charlie reír a carcajeadas me sorprendió cuando me di la vuelta y estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a ojera.

— ¿Papá de quien es esta camioneta? –pregunté de la nada.

—Esa es la sorpresa que te tenía, es tu regalo que quise hacerte. ¿Te gusta? –pregunto sonriente.

—Claro, me encanta gracias –dije mientras lo abrazaba.

—Bueno pequeña, será mejor que entremos primero por que mañana es el primer día del instituto, segundo porque tienes que descansar y desempacar y tercero por que ya es muy tarde. –dijo mientras nos separábamos solo asentí por que sus tres motivos eran verdad.

Charlie subió todas mis cosas a mi cuarto y yo me quede en la cocina preparando unos sándwiches para el, por que lo cierto es que no tenia hambre. Antes de subir las escaleras e irme a mi cuarto a dormir fui a despedirme de mi padre que estaba en la sala viendo un partido de béisbol sentado en el sillón.

—Papá te prepare unos sándwiches están en el horno –dije mientras entraba en la sala.

—Esta bien hija, no te preocupes ahorita voy –dijo mientras me miraba.

—Buenas noches papá, que descanses. –dije mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

—Buenas noches nena, igual que descanses. –dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Subí corriendo las escaleras entre a mi cuarto busque mi neceser que tenia todo mis artículos de aseo, busque mi pijama y me fui a dar un baño. Después de largo tiempo debajo de la regadera con el agua caliente decidí que ya era suficiente así que cerré la llave, agarre la toalla y me sequé, me vestí con mi pijama y me después a cepillarme los diente y el pelo, salí del baño y entre a mi cuarto me acomode en mi cama ya quería dormir así que sin más apagué la luz de mi mesa de noche y me cubrí bien con la manta después de eso quede profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté mire el reloj y vi que era buena hora así que agarre mis cosas de aseo, mi ropa y me metí en el baño para darme una ducha. Cuando termine de asearme y de acomodarme baje las escaleras corriendo puesto que sabia que Charlie ya de había ido, entre en la cocina saque del refrigerador la leche, busque el cereal y el tazón, me serví y comí no tan apresurada pero aun así rápido después de terminar me puse a lavar el tazón, lo seque y lo guarde e igual hice con la leche y el cereal.

Subí las escaleras, entre a mi cuanto busque el cepillo de dientes y entre al baño a cepillarme después de eso regrese a mi cuarto a guardar el cepillo y vi las llaves de mi auto encima de la mesa de noche, las agarre y baje. Salí de la casa y me monte en mi auto, era viejo si pero me encantaba, lo encendí hacia mucho ruido pero no importaba para mi era perfecto salí rumbo al instituto uno de los motivos que tenia tantas ganas de ir era por que no veía a mis amigos desde que salimos de este.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto pudo observas el auto de Jessica y el de Mike allí sonreí al saber que ya se encontraban en el instituto, baje de mi auto y sonreí al reconocer a Jessica y a Mike que estaban hablando en un de las bancas, me les fui acercando pero de repente algo me hizo para pude ver como llegaba el auto de los Cullen mi amiga Alice bajo primero seguida por su hermano engreído Edward y Emmett el mayor de los Cullen el mas gracioso de todos mi amiga que era 1 años menos que yo pero la adelantaron un año, justo Alice al verme me sonrío no se podía dudar extrañaba a mi mejor amiga era como una hermana para mi.

Poco a poco Alice se fue acercando hasta que quedamos una frente a la otra nos abrazamos como si tuviéramos años que no nos veíamos.

—Bella te extrañe mucho me hacías mucha falta –decía mi amiga mientras nos separábamos.

—Tu también me hacías mucha falta –dije en respuesta con una sonrisa sincera que ella me correspondió.

— ¿Que hiciste en vacaciones? ¿Ya viste a los demás? ¿Que tal esta tu mamá? ¿Y Arizona muy caluroso? –pregunto Alice algo impaciente.

—Ok bueno una pregunta a la vez. Lo mismo de siempre compartir con Renee. No, no he visto a los demás eres la primera, Renee se encuentra bien y pues Arizona está hermosa y radiante como siempre –dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

No me había dado cuanta que Edward se encontraba detrás de mí hasta que escuche su voz y me hizo saltar un poco. Me mira miraba de forma extra, algo que nunca había visto en su mirada.

—Hola Bella, Alice nos vemos en el almuerzo –dijo y se fue.

Me molestaba un poco la actitud de el se la tiraba gran conquistador pero a mí no me llamaba para nada la atención lo encontraba… normal.

—Bueno Bella ¿en que estábamos? –dijo Alice mientras le sonreía.

—Será mejor que vayamos con los demás, ven vamos. –dije señalando donde estaban los demás y empezando a caminar hacia ellos.

—Que bueno verte de nuevo Bella –Mike me abrazo mientras decía esto yo solo correspondí me daba alegría verle pero no me agradaba tanto cariño de su parte y más con las caras que ponía Jessica al ver las escenas.

—A mi también me da gusto verlos –dije mientras me libraba de su abrazo, incluí a todos antes de que pensara mal.

—Hola Bella te extrañaba amiga, pero que maluca ni un mensaje en las vacaciones, eso no se hace –dijo Jessica mientras me abrazaba y yo le regrese el gesto.

—Si la verdad es que me desprendí de todo contacto con ustedes, lo siento –dije mientras miraba a todos, me di cuenta que faltaban varios de mis amigos como Jasper, Ángela, Rosalie y Eric, me pareció raro ya que siempre estaban juntos.

—Bueno vamos a clases que ya se hace tarde –dijo Jessica.

Todos empezamos a caminar hasta las clases que nos correspondían así paso la mañana hasta el almuerzo, nos encontrábamos todos Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jessica, Mike, Alice, Eric y el engreído de Edward que siempre se sentaba con nosotros; estuvimos hablando de lo que hicimos en vacaciones, les pregunte si al alguno de ellos le tocaba la misma clase que a mí pero me dijeron que no, cuándo entre en el salón de clases me quede boca abierta al darme cuenta quien me tocaba de compañero de mesón de Biología y ese era el que menos esperaba Edward estaba allí con la mirada puesta en su cuaderno.

—Buenos días muchachos, por favor tomen asiento –indico el profesor Banner al entrar al salón.

Me senté inmediatamente en el puesto que quedaba vacío a lado de Edward este ni alzo lo mirada cuando me senté, no le di importancia puesto que ni lo trataba casi pero ahora que me tocaba estar sentada a su lado tenia que hablar con este chico más frecuentemente.

Aunque nos sentábamos juntos en el almuerzo eso no quería decir que teníamos que ser amigos, la clase transcurrió de lo normal, cuando esta al punto de terminar la clase medí cuenta como Edward me miraba pero no le preste atención por que sinceramente no me importara lo que pensara de mí. Sonó la campana y me levante inmediatamente pero en ese instante se me cayó mi libro así que me agache a recogerlo y me encontraba con unas manos que los sostenía y me lo ofrecían, levante la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos verde que me flecharon.

—Gracias Edward –dije mientras lo agarraba.

—De nada –dijo mientras mi lo entregaba.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos el uno al otro por un momento, podría jurar que en ellos había algo diferente pero no sabia que y quera saberlo, nunca lo había mirado a los ojos, si sabia que tenia ojos verdes pero más nada. Sin más salí del salón para mi última clase mi tontura Gimnasia con el entrenador Clapp, en esta clase si la compartía con Mike, Jessica y Ángela, gracias a Dios la clase paso demasiado rápido.


	2. ¿Qué será?

**¿Qué será? POV Edward**

**Meses atrás**

En mi casa no había nada que hacer estaba encerrado en mi cuarto era como cualquier sábado en la tarde aburridísimo tome mi celular quería hacer cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo, así que decidí salir con una de mis "amigas" por así decirlo entre ellas decidí llamar a Lauren ella si que es una preciosura y ni se hable de cuando estábamos juntos con aquella cara de angelito que tenia que cualquiera se la cree, pero yo se muy bien que es una de las zorras perores del instituto por eso no me preocupaba mucho de estar con ella o cualquiera de mis "amigas" en una relación seria además que no quería nada de eso después de lo de Tanya, marque el numero de Lauren para olvidarme de esos recuerdos solo necesitaba un buen acoston y más nada.

—Hola mi vida ¿Cómo estar? –dijo ella al contestar.

—Hola Lauren, muy bien ahora que hablo con tigo –dije tratando de halagarla.

—Mi vida, he estado aburrida aquí en mi casa no hay nada divertido –dijo en un tono sumamente seductor.

—Lauren, que te parece si paso por tu casa a buscarte y nos divertimos un poco –dije en el mismo tono seductor.

—Me parece genial la idea, te espero aquí en media hora. Tu sabes tengo que ponerme como te gusta –eso no lo podía negar ella se arreglaba muy bien.

—Bueno allá me tienes en media hora, nos vemos –dije y colgué.

Tome una chaqueta negra solo la usaba para salir con mis "amigas" iba a salir de mi cuarto cuando me acorde lo de la "protección" es lo primero lo que siempre me dice mi papá cuando salgo, siempre compro los condones fuera del pueblo no es que mi padre no sepa que ya mantengo relaciones sexuales lo hago nada más por que no se enteren que tanta protección necesito.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Alice y su novio Jasper en la sala hablando muy animados bueno mejor dicho mi hermana, pase por la cocina para ver si me tomaba un jugo mientras mataba el tiempo allí se encontraba mi madre Esme ella es diseñadora de interiores es una madre espectacular y ejemplar amorosa, preocupada por nosotros sus hijos.

Hijo, ¿vas a salir hoy también? –dijo en tono cansado.

Si mamá, voy a salir a… "pasear" –dije con indiferencia.

Hijo por favor no… regreses muy tarde –dijo dudosa.

Esta bien mamá, tranquila. Nos vemos luego –dije dando le un beso en la mejilla como despedida.

Salí de la casa hacia mi flamante Volvo es ostentoso pero me gusta mucho la velocidad, poniendo me a pensar en la actitud de mi madre yo se muy bien que ella sabe lo de mis "paseos" yo nunca hablaba con ellos de mis cosas personales.

Me fui directo asía la calle asía la casa de Lauren, iba vía a la casa cuando me fijé en una casa muy linda por fuera afrenté tenia un auto estacionado me quede mirando aver si el auto era de _ella_ puesto que nunca le visto un auto.

Y allí la ví hablando con un chico que se notaba que la quería mucho puesto que la tenía abrazada por la cintura y dando le vueltas por los aires, la escena me recordó a una de esas películas pegajosas que les gustan a las mujeres. Mi hermana nunca me había dicho que _ella_ tuviera novio, esa idea me enfureció a tal punto que quería bajarme y hablar con ella para que me negara eso, NOOO eso no puede ser verdad él no puede ser el novio de una persona tan especial como _ella_.

Cuando vi que los rostros de ellos se fueron acercando más cada vez sabía que vendría, así que decidí pisar el acelerador a fondo quería salir de allí, nunca había pensado en _ella _de esa forma tengo que admitirlo es muy hermosa pero nunca he entablado amistad con ella. Pase por la casa de Lauren y la ví parada en la puerta de su casa esperando me pero seguí derecho, quería estar solo no tener a nadie a mi alrededor para pensar en paz y tranquilidad.

Fui hasta los fines del pueblo no quería que me vieran así, no podía permitir que me vieran mal por una mujer de nuevo y más si no se lo que me pasa con _ella_, fui hacia un prado que había descubierto cuando lo de Tanya.

Después de estacionar el auto entre varios de los árboles del lugar decidí caminar hacia el prado para despejar ideas, al llegar al prado me tire entre la grama y quede viendo hacia el cielo ya oscurecido, miles de preguntas vinieron hacia mi cabeza ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Por qué hacia _ella_? ¿Por qué ahorita? ¿Qué es lo de verdad siento?

Me acuerdo hace ya unos años cuando paso lo de Tanya, toda mi familia quería que volviera a ser el mismo de antes pero como después de ella de Tanya no quería saber del amor se lo entregue todo y que recibí puro mentiras, dolor.

Una de las tantas tardes que estaba encerrado en mi cuarto pensando en todo lo vivido con Tanya llego _ella_ a quedarse a dormir en mi casa en plan de estar con su mejor amiga mi hermana Alice, esa tarde _ella _subió a mi cuarto a ha avisar me que ya estaba preparada la cena, esa tarde fue el primer y ultimo contacto con tacto que tuvimos.

_Ella _me hablo muy claro y me dijo que no le daba lastima como le daba a todos los demás sino que viera hacia delante, que siguiera con mi vida como siempre, que si Tanya no me valoro que ella lo perdía por que y que yo soy una buena persona. Ja! Buena persona sobre todo en lo que me he convertido ni siquiera me importa acostarme con la más zorra del instituto siempre cambio de chica en cada día.

_Ella _se sienta en la misa mesa que mis hermanos y yo, nunca habíamos hablado bueno al menos que sea estrictamente necesario pero siempre estaba allí presente en mi vida y no lo puedo negar.

Esa vez que hable con _ella _descubrí lo bella, dulce, linda e inteligente que es. Este sentimiento no lo había sentido ni siquiera cuando era novio de Tayan pero lo que estoy 100% seguro que esto no es simple atracción y lo voy a descubrir como me llamo Edward Cullen.

Voy a intentar acercarme lo más que pueda y descubriré lo que siento eso yo mismo me lo prometo

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios… aki les dejo el 2do cap. Pero Pov Edward espero ke les guste…. Chauuu besos cuídense porfa


	3. Acercamiento

**Acercamiento**

Todo parecía que este año e igual que los otros iban a ser normal a excepción de mi nuevo compañero de Biología, es raro pero nunca había estado en una clase con el era mi primera vez y dedazo ninguno de mis amigos le tocaba esa clase conmigo.

Toda la semana transcurrió con su ritmo normal, claro ahora hablaba más con Edward por lo de Biología. El fin de semana paso sin inconvenientes, encerrada en la casa haciendo mis trabajos de la casa, sumados a mi tarea que me habían dejado, Charlie se fue a pescar el sábado con Billy Black uno de sus mejores amigos, el domingo se la paso en La Push con sus amigos de la reserva, me dijo que lo acompañara pero realmente no quería salir de casa así que le dije que mejor no y que saludara a todos de mi parte especialmente a Jacob Black este era mi mejor amigo siempre estaba para mi en cada momento.

Había llegado el lunes las primeras clases pasaron sin inconvenientes hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo donde vi a Edward con Lauren ella era una de las peores zorras que había en el instituto, ella lo abrazo entonces sentí la más extraña sensación sentí rabia de cómo ella se le ocurría tocarlo a él justo a él, mi rabia se convirtió en sorpresa de porque sentía algo así y más sintiéndolo por Edward.

Él era el chico más mujeriego del instituto, el más engreído pero era un buen chico aun me acuerdo cuando estuve en su casa después que él terminara con Tanya, él estaba destruido se veía sin vida daba tristeza verle ese día que me quedé allí, Alice me mando a buscarlo para cenar al entrar a su cuarto en estaba sentado en la cama con una cara demacrada cuando me vio me sonrió esa sonrisa estaba cargada de dolor, sin pensarlo dos veces me le acerque y le abracé, me contó como se sentí que fue lo que paso con Tanya ese a sido el único contacto que hemos tenido.

Volví al presente Edward tenia encima a Lauren en un momento vi que el se la quito de encima más que incomodo eso me alegro y más me alegro ver la cara de odio que le dio Lauren por algo que él le dijo, la dejo parada como la propia estúpida que es. Después de lo que vi en la cafetería decidí ir a mi siguiente clase que compartía con él, cuando entre al salón allí estaba él con su cabello bronce, con sus ojos verdes mirándome, me pareció tan raro que el se fijara en mi puesto que nunca habíamos llegado a ser amigos, me senté en mi puesto a su lado puesto que ya casi llegaba el profesor.

—Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto una voz aterciopelada voltee la cara asía el lado que provenía aquella voz hermosa que estaba a mí lado.

—Ummm, hola Edward, pues bien ¿y tu, como has estado? –me pareció raro que me hablara pero bueno éramos compañeros de mesón era lógico que debiéramos hablarnos.

—Muy bien gracias, Bella ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones? –pregunto dudoso, no entendía a donde quería llegar.

—Bien, lo mismo de siempre. ¿Y las tuyas que tal? –dije cuidadosamente mientras no supiera que tramaba.

—Pues bien, aburridas para mi eso si –dijo con un suspiro. Levante mi mirada que estaba puesta en mis manos sobre la mesa.

Me encontré con la misma mirada que tenia el día del la primara clase y el estacionamiento, había un brillo especial en sus ojos no se por que pero quería saber que significaba eso y el por que lo tenia.

—Parece como si no hubieras tenido nada que hacer –dije casi sin pensarlo.

—Bueno no exactamente pero no importa eso ya se me debe de pasar –dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, esa mirada me causo un estremecimiento.

—Muchacho, ordenen por favor y acomódense –dijo el profesor al entrar llamando la atención de Edward y la mía también, agradecía a Dios que hubiera llegado no sabia para donde nos iba a llevas esta conversación y mucho menos esa mirada de el.

La clase paso sin mayor importancia, el profesor nos mando un trabajo que se tenía que entregar en la próxima clase y había que hacerlo con si compañero de mesón. Termino la clase y como de costumbre agarré mis cosas y las guarde.

—Bella, nos reunimos en mis casa –dijo Edward que aun no se había levantado de su puesto.

—Bueno esta bien, pero en la tarde porque tengo que avisarle a Charlie –dije levantándome de mi asiento y viéndolo de reojo.

—Está bien, paso por ti en la tarde en tu casa –dijo siguiéndome a la puerta del salón.

—Bueno como desees, adiós Edward hasta la tarde –dije caminando hacia mí tortura gimnasia.

—Adiós que estés bien –dijo detrás de mí.

Gimnasia paso demasiado rápido ni cuenta me había dado cuando estaba ya en mi casa, entre y fui directo al teléfono para avisarle a Charlie que me iba a reunir en la casa de los Cullen

—Aló buenas tardes, comisaria de Forks ¿que desea? –pregunto la secretaria de la comisaría.

—Buenas tarde, por favor con el Jefe Swan, es su hija Bella –dije mientras miraba el reloj.

—Ah, hola cariño, claro ya te lo paso –dijo ella mientras ponía tono de espera.

—Bella, hija ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto mi padre al tomar el teléfono.

—Nada papá, solo te llamaba para decirte que tengo que ir a la casa de los Cullen para un trabajo que nos mandaron –dije mientras me sentaba en la silla.

—Bueno hija, tranquila mientras este allá no hay problema, yo se como es esa familia y se que es de confiar, anda tranquila. Regresa temprano –dijo con mucho respeto.

—Está bien, gracias papá. Nos vemos en la cena –dije despidiéndome.

Espere en la sala a Edward pasara por mi, se escucho una corneta así que recogí mis cosas y salí de la casa sin más. Edward estaciono el auto afrente de la casa y se bajo para abrirme la puerta cosa rara porque nunca lo hacia.

—Hola Bella –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, me daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola Edward –fue todo lo que pude decir me pareció raro, muy raro ese gesto viniendo de el.

El trayecto a su casa fue en total silencio pero uno incomodo como siempre se hacían entre nosotros antes de vacaciones, este más bien era cómodo notaba como Edward me miraba de reojo puesto que yo también lo hacia, por fin llegamos a su casa estaciono el auto al frente de la gran casa de los Cullen, bajo del carro y lo rodeo cuando menos me di cuanta ya estaba alado de mi puerta la abrió y me extendió la mano se la tome sin pensar, me agrado ese gesto y más viniendo de él aunque nunca lo había hecho. Cuando salí por fin del auto el cerro la puerta, aun no me soltaba de la mano asta que quite la mía de la suya me ponía nerviosa sentía como mariposas en mi estomago. Caminamos hasta la entrada de la casa, él abrió la puerta todo en la casa estaba muy calmado eso era raro ya que siempre había tan siquiera el ruido del televisor, entre yo primero la curiosidad me picaba tanto que no aguante y así que me voltee cuando Edward estaba cerrando la puerta.

— ¿Dónde están los demás, Edward? –pregunte sin rodeos.

—Bueno Alice se fue a compras unas cosa, mi mamá salió a comprar unas cosa para la casa, mi papá esta en el hospital y Emmett salió con Rosalie –dijo caminando hacia mi, me tomo de la mano– ven, vamos a hacer el trabajo en mi cuarto.

Camine siguiéndolo por las escaleras, el cuarto de el estaba en el ultimo piso, cuando llegamos nos pusimos de una sola vez a trabajar, después de una hora aun nadie había llegado le dije que necesitaba usar el baño, así que fui a el, cuando regrese al cuanto el estaba enfrente de la puerta esperándome, como cosa rara en mi me tropecé y casi me caía, el me agarro de inmediato por la cintura antes de que cayera al piso, cuando nos levanto nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros y nuestros labios estaban a una distancia peligrosa, nos quedamos mirando a los ojos el uno al otro, sentía su aliento entrando por mi boca como por mi nariz era un olor exquisito, poco a poco fuimos acortando más la distancia entre nosotros el cerro sus ojos y al verlo hacer eso yo hice lo mismo.

Sentí como sus labios tocaban los míos era un rose suave pero lleno de afecto, poco a poco él fue apretándome más a su cuerpo, yo subí mis manos para entrelazarlas detrás de su cuello no se porque lo hice pero le encanto, sentí su aliento en nuestros labios entre abiertos y su lengua tocando mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para acceder a mi boca por completo se lo concedí sin darme cuanta, su lengua se apodero de mi boca acariciando mi lengua con la suya y yo hacia lo mismo. Por Dios Edward besaba como los ángeles este era mi primer beso, cuando necesitábamos aire nos tuvimos que separa él puso su frente pegada a la mía, yo abrí poco a poco mis ojos para encontrarme con las suyos mirándome fijamente en mi, tenia la misma mirada que había notado estos días.

No podía creer que el hombre más hermoso, más cotizado y el más mujeriego del instituto estaba besándome hace un momento, _un momento_ pidió una vocecita en mi cabeza _el mas mujeriego_. Me separe de él inmediatamente no podía creer que el solo quería que yo sea una mas en su lista de conquistas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? –pregunto al ver mi reacción.

— Pasa que no voy a hacer una mas de tus conquista, ¿esta bien? –dije indignada, ¿como se le ocurría jugar con mis sentimientos?

Salí corriendo de su cuarto, quería irme de allí cuando llegue a las escaleras estaba más que dispuesta a bajarlas corriendo, cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos que me agarraban de la cintura y me apretaba hacia el.

— Tenemos que hablar Bella –dijo Edward en mi oído.

— No, no tenemos que hablar nada tu solo me quieres como otras más en tu lista y sabes ¿que? Yo no lo voy a permitir –dije intentando soltarme se su agarre pero este se hizo más fuerte.

Si, si témenos que hablar –dijo mientras me arrastraba a su cuarto de nuevo.

* * *

**Hola chicas, disculpen el retrazo me he estado sintiendo muy mal así que ese es el motivo por el cual me tarde. Gracias por sus visitar… espero que les aya gustado ese cap… bueno me les voy cuídese mucho estamos en contacto.**


	4. Descubrimiento

**Descubrimiento**

Cuando entramos en su cuarto me puso en medio de este, regreso a la puerta para cerrarla con seguro se recostó en ella, cerró los ojos y se llevo la mano derecha hacia el puente de la nariz. Estuvimos minutos así asta que decidió abrir los ojos para mirarme y luego hablar.

—Bella, se que tengo fama de mujeriego y se que he jugado mucho con las chicas que he estado pero por primera vez después de lo se Tanya creo que me enamore de… ti, se que es difícil de aceptar que me enamore después de todo lo que he hecho pero quiero decirte que estoy totalmente enamorado de ti no es un juego ó como dijiste para ser otra en mi lista, yo quiero que a partir de ahora seas la única en mi vida. Por favor dame una oportunidad –dijo mientras se me acercaba poco a poco.

Claro que sabia su historia con Tanya, ellos eran novios desde lo 13 años el realmente se veía feliz estuvieron 3 años de novios asta los 16 años pero ella termino con el porque ya no lo quería y que ya tenia 1 año así sin quererlo. Se que eso lo destrozo por que estuvo mucho tiempo triste toda su familia se preocupo por el, por lo mal que estaba hasta yo lo hice. Cuando el cumplió los 6 meses de haber terminado con Tanya empezó a salir con una chica y otra cada día.

—No… no te puedo creer, lo siento –dije mientras daba pasos hacia atrás a medida que el daba sus pasos.

—Se que no es fácil créeme pero es la verdad y no hay otra. Por favor dame tan siquiera la oportunidad de decirte desde cuando vi lo que siento por ti –dijo parado frente a mi a solo 3 pasos de distancia, yo de dar tantos paso hacia atrás me quede sentada en la cama de él.

Yo solo asentí no poda hablar me había quedado sin palabra después de el eso, el tenia razón como le iba a crees después de ver todas esa chicas con las que el había jugado y hecho sufrir. Se sentó a mi lado y tomo mis manos entre las suyas para comenzar a hablar.

—Antes de vacaciones estaba digamos lo así saliendo con Lauren, un día en la tarde cuando pasaba a buscarla a su casa en el camino tenia que pasar por la tuya, te vi con un muchacho, me quede mirándolos por que me parecía muy extraño ya que Alice nunca me dijo que tenias novio en ese momento esa idea me desagrado no quería que estuvieras con alguien, después cuanto vi que te abrazo y tu a el, sentí un dolor en el pecho al pensar que eran novios ese fue el momento en el que me fui no quería verte besándote con el si en verdad eran novios. –dijo rápidamente con la vista en nuestras manos que estaba entrelazadas.

Me recuerdo ese día estaba con Jacob, fue el día en e que me dio la noticia que ya había terminado de arreglar el auto que estaba acomodando para el, la noticia me alegro mucho el me abrazo y yo le correspondí el gesto en ningún momento había visto a Edward por la calle.

— ¿Qué hiciste después de que te fuiste? ¿Buscaste a Lauren? –dije sin pensar.

—No, me fui a un lugar para estar solo. No quería que estar acompañado quería pensar en paz, a nadie le he dicho lo que siento por que tenia miedo a que no me correspondieras o exactamente lo paso que pensaras que lo que quiero es jugar contigo.—dijo con cara de tristeza.

No sabia que hacer mi corazón me decía que le creyera, pero mi cerebro me dacia que yo solo iba a hacer un juego. Dios este chico me gusta no se desde cuando pero era así nunca había estado tan cerca de el pero no puedo permitir que jueguen conmigo, sin pensarlo me levante y me separe de el dejándolo con las manos extendidas hacia mí.

—No puedo, no puedo. Te quiero, pero no puedo estar con alguien que cambia de parecer como si cambiase de zapatos. –dije caminando hacia la puerta.

—Bella por favor no quiero que te vallas, confía en mi por favor. Lo que digo es cierto te quiero. –dijo abrazando me por a tras.

—No puedo Edward también te quiero pero no puedo confiar en ti, lo siento –todo lo que decía yo era verdad lo quiero pero me da miedo que solo quiera jugar.

Yo estaba con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta del cuarto de Edward y dentro de sus abrazos. No me quería ir pero así era mejor. De repente Edward me volteo para quedar cara con cara, los dos teníamos los ojos llorosos en los ojos de él había dolor, tristeza, y otros sentimientos que me dolían verle.

Poco a poco la distancia de nuestros rostros se fe encogiendo, me volvió a besar pero este beso estaba lleno de necesidad, dolor, tristeza y amor de las dos parte. Nos queríamos era verdad pero no sabia que hacer.

Subir sin pensarlo mis manos a su cuello y las entre lacé, el bajo las suyas a mí cintura para acercarme más a el, ese beso decía todos nuestro sentimiento. De verdad quería darle una oportunidad pero el tenia que hacerlo todo bien, baje mis manos de su cuello y las puse en el pecho para separarlo cuando hice esto él me apretó más, lo hice de nuevo pero esta vez si me hizo caso y me soltó.

—Bella por favor dame un oportunidad –dijo mirándome a los ojos, no había rastros de mala intención en ellos pero no sabia que hace.

—El tiempo es el mejor consejero y, si de verdad me quieres como dices lo sabré –dije dándole la espalda otra vez caminando hacia la puerta.

—Ya veras que es verdad –dijo detrás de mi.

—Me quiero ir ya a mi casa por favor, le prometí a Charlie que llegaría para la cena –dije saliendo de su cuarto.

—Está bien te llevare ya –dijo con resignación.

El camino a mi casa fue en silencio no incomodo todo lo contrario fue placentero. El me miraba de reojo lleno de esperanza, yo también la tenia. Tenia la esperanza que fuera real que si hubiera una posibilidad entre nosotros pero como dije el tiempo es el mejor consejero. Cuando llegamos a la casa Charlie aun no había llegado eso quería decir que me daba chance de hacer bien la comida, Edward bajo del auto le dio la vuelta me abrió la puerta igual como cuando estábamos en su casa y me extendió de nuevo la mano se la agarre de nuevo sin pensarlo.

—Gracias por traerme a la casa, Edward –dije ya en la puerta de la casa.

—De nada Bella, yo te lleve y yo te traigo –dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—De todas maneras gracias –dije metiendo la llave en la puerta.

—Siempre estarás conmigo a salvo –dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

—Necesito tiempo por favor –dije dándome la vuelta realmente no sabia que hacer pero necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo.

—El que quieras –dijo posando una de sus manos en un de mis mejillas acariciándola.

—Edward tengo que entrar para hacer la cena, adiós –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla pero el me agarro de cara lado de la cara para darme un beso en los labios a lo que yo voltee la cara para que me lo diera en la mejilla.

—Lo siento, si tienes razón será mejor que me valla adiós Bella –dijo dándome la espalda se que le dolió el rechazo de mi parte pero no podía permitir que me besara no por los momentos.

Lo vi alejarse en su volvo, entre de inmediato a la casa yendo directo a la cocina tenia que distraerme no podía permitir que Charlie notara algo distinto en mi eso seria lo peor. Prepare una comida con mucha elaboración para mi sorpresa cuando llego Charlie era justo en momento de sacar la comida así que nos pusimos de una sola ves a comer, al terminar la cena me levante y lave los platos después de secarlos y guardarlos le dije a mi padre que estaba sumamente cansada así que me fui a dormir.

Cuando llegue a mí cuarto recogí mi pijama y mi neceser para irme a bañar, me introduje en el baño y de inmediato me metí a bañar necesitaba relajar mis músculos y mis ideas; estuve un buen rato debajo de el agua caliente asta que ella se empezaba a enfriar así que decidí mejor salir.

Cuando llegue ami cuarto me tumbe en mi cama solo pensaba que lo que paso esta tarde en el cuarto de Edward era solo mi imaginación, aunque ese beso me dejo sin respirar no podía ser cierto; él era el muchacho más mujeriego de todo el instituto yo sabia muy bien como se la pasaba con una muchacha un día y al siguiente con otra, se muy bien que no era solo para salir por que siempre veía como las zorras como Lauren se les tiraba encima de él, nunca me había molestado eso puesto que nunca me gusto o pensé de en él de esa manera pero ahora al solo recordar lo que paso en el almuerzo que esa muy zorra de Lauren se le quería lanzar en cima me inundo una rabia que no podía controlar, nunca había sentido esto nunca era la misma sensación que sentí cuando los vi hoy.

Mis pensamientos volaron al momento del beso no podía impedir sonreír al pensarlo ese fue mi primer eso el más maravilloso de los besos, el beso había sido perfecto pero lo único que lo había arruinado fue esa la realidad de las cosas, no lo puedo creer ¿en que momento me enamore de Edward Cullen? Con ese último pensamiento me fui quedando lentamente dormida.

**Hola chicas se que me he tardado demasiado pero por favor comprendan que he estado muy ocupada… tratare de actualizar cuando pueda… en verdad les pido disculpa de corazón… **

**Por otra paste les quería dar las gracias a las que han leído y apoyado mi fic… de verdad que lo valoro.**

**Ya saben cualquier comentario es bienvenido sea bueno o malo pero quiero sabes que tal les parece mi fic… bueno me les voy… un beso a todas y un abrazo fuerte.**

**ATT: SAM**


	5. ¿Será cierto?

**¿Será cierto?**

Estaba en mi cuarto eran como las 4 de la tarde más o menos aun Charlie no llegaba tenia que ponerme a hacer la cena ya para que llegue y coma de una sola vez, baje las escaleras y fui directo hacia la cocina cuando me encontraba en ella saque de la nevera todo lo necesario para hacer a comida de los dos. Ya había oscurecido, estaba en la mitad de la cocina para arreglar la mesa para los dos cuando de repente se fue la luz tengo que admitirlo me dio miedo por que en Forks aunque era un pueblecito nunca se iba la luz.

Fui hacia la lavandería para buscar la lámpara de emergencia que había por si Charlie tenía que ir a buscar a alguien en el bosque o algo similar, cuando llegue me di cuanta que no estaba así que regrese hacia la cocina esto ya no me gustaba para nada y más si mi papá no llegaba.

Me encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, no sabia que hacer pero me arme de valor y fui hacia la puerta de la entrada cuando llegue respire profundamente varias veces antes de abrir, me quede asombrada por ver quien tocaba la puerta.

— ¿Edward? –dije como sino lo pudiese creer.

—Hola Bella, como me di cuanta que no había luz te vine a hacerte compañía –dijo como si no fuera gran cosa.

—Ehh no se, Charlie ya debe de venir en camino –no es que no quiera que entrare sino que me pareció sumamente extraño su presencia en mi casa.

—Esta bien, entonces tan siquiera de jame estar aquí mientras llega –si aceptaba sabia muy bien que me iba a arrepentir pero en vedad tenia mucho miedo así que solo asentí con la cabeza y le di espacio para que entrara.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina ninguno de los dos habló yo seguí buscando una linterna, lámpara de emergencia o velas tal vez pero aun no conseguía nada, por fin después de tanto busca encontré una vela la encendí; Edward se encontraba sentado en una de las tres sillas que había en la cocina no había habado ni siquiera se había tentado acercarse a mi, seguí su ejemplo y me senté en una de las dos sillas libre justo alfrente de él, no nos quitábamos la mirada de enzima yo solo quería probar aquellos dulces labios otra vez.

—Bella, ¿ya pensaste todo? ¿por favor dame una oportunidad? Realmente he cambiado, ya no salgo con nadie ni aunque se me insinúen. –quería decirle que si pero no estaba preparada aun.

—Edward, por favor te pedí tiempo no un rato –dije guardándome todo lo que sentía, él se paro de la silla y quedo frente a mi.

—Te quiero y no quiero perderte –no sabia como reaccionar así que me levante del asiento y le di la espalda.

—Aun no –no sabia que hacer mi corazón me decía que si pero mi cerebro que no por lo mujeriego que es.

En ese momento sentí como me tomaba de la cintura y me daba la vuelta de forma que quedara dándole la cara a él, solo nos veíamos a la cara sin decir palabras sus ojos demostraban sinceridad y algo más que no sabía qué.

—Por favor una oportunidad –fue diciendo mientras acercaba más su cara a mí, mientras yo daba pasos hacia tras porque sabia que si pasaba algo ahorita con lo de la confusión no podría parar.

Tanto que camine hacia tras que termine dando con la pared de la cocina, esta en un situación muy rara entre la Edward y la pared.

—Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero –esta vez si que su cara estaba cerca de la mía puesto que sentía su aliento entrar por mis labios.

Ya estábamos a milímetros del beso cuando me agarro de la cintura para unirme más a él y aplasto mis labios con los de el.

El beso comenzó dulce cargado de mucho cariño como el que sentí en el primer beso que obviamente le correspondí, entrelacé mis manos detrás de su nuca quería sentirlo más cerca aunque una voz en mi cabeza me decía que esto estaba mal así lo quería.

Él me apretó más hacia el para profundizar el beso, no se en que momento Edward nos movió o cuando moví mis pies pero lo cierto es que ahora no estaba cerca de la pared ahora no encontrábamos a un lado de la mesa. Me presionó con la mesa y en un movimiento rápido me encontraba sentada en la mesa, tenía miedos y lo tenía que admitir pero hacer lo que los dos queríamos hacer aquí y sin saber a que hora iba a llega mi padre no era lo mejor, pero ninguno de los dos se podría aguantar.

El beso se fue convirtiendo cada vez más apasionado yo enteré mi mano izquierda en su cabellera para profundizar más el beso y con la otra ir acariciándole la nuca mientras el acariciaba mi espalda con una mano y con la otra acariciaba mi pierna izquierda.

Necesitábamos aire así que separamos nuestras boca, pero el seguía dando me beso por el cuello, me hacia estremecer sentir donde besaba pero quería más mucho más.

—Bella, me vuelves loco –dijo con voz ronca deduzco que por la excitación.

—Ed…ward…tu… tam…bi…en. –dije entrecortadamente no solo por la excitación sino por mi respiración.

Se apodero de nuevo de mis labios pero este beso era exigente y excitante tanto que sin pensarlo dos veces metí mis manos en su camiseta ese acto lo hizo gemir maravillosamente, el siguió besando mi cuello hasta que llego al fin del escote de la blusa me miro a los ojos como buscando arrepentimiento el cual creo que no consiguió porque me sonrío de la forma torcida que me fascinaba y fue desabrochando botón a botón de mi blusa hasta llegar al ultimo nose en que parte de la cocina lo tiro pero no me importo por lo menos no ahora.

Yo como si fuera experta el cual digo que no lo soy porque nunca he estado con alguien le quite la camiseta de forma rápida, sonreí al ver su bien formado pecho que para ser sincera me dejó sin aliento.

Se fue acercando lentamente a mi cuello el cual devoró con ansias… yo solo quería más así que desabotone su pantalón de mezclilla, los dos gemíamos sin parar él hizo lo mismo con migo pero el único detalle es que me dejo completamente en ropa interior.

Sentía un fuego muy abajo de mi vientre que palpitaba y pedía más. Edward ya había liberado mis senos de los cuales uno de ellos se llevo a la boca la sensación era exquisita de cómo mordía y lamia mis pezones más que duros de la excitación.

En el momento exacto en el cual sentía que quería más le baje el boxer para llegar más lejos, en un acto muy rápido se posiciono en el medio de mis piernas para penetrarme.

Cunado sentí que me iba a penetra me beso con más ansias con los ojos abiertos los dos podía ver el deseo que tenia en la mirada y me gustaba, en el momento que se disponía en penétrame por primera vez paso algo que no esperábamos llego la luz, y a partir de ese momento se vio todo en blanco.

Me desperté con la respiración acelerada, no lo podía creer había sido un sueño y valla que sueño esto definitivamente responde mi pregunta de que sentía por él. Me tenia que levantar para ir al instituto tal vez solo tal vez si veía un cambio en él le daría la oportunidad que tanto me pedía.

**Hola chicas espero que estén bien bueno primero que nada quiero darles la gracias por todo su apoyo a mi fic realmente lo valoro.**

**Se que este cap tiene un poquito de calor es la primera ves que escribo algo así, así que téngame paciencia… **

**Chicas no actualizo rápido porque no me da casi tiempo de escribir créanme que intento pero cuando me siento en la compu no se me ocurre nada pero cuando estoy lejos de ella se me ocurren muchas cosas… jeje**

**Ya saben comenten y digan me que les pareció el cap… Un beso a cada una y un abrazo cuídense**

**ATT: SAM**


	6. Indirectas, muy directas

Indirectas, muy directas

Me levante de un salto de mi cama estaba emocionada por ir al instituto para ver si todo lo pasado en la casa de Edward era verdad y no mi imaginación.

Busqué mi ropa favorita y mi neceser para ir me a dar un baño que me relajara completa mente porque en verdad lo necesitaba. Me metí en la ducha muy apurada, me di un rico baño de agua caliente para que me relajara los músculos e hice todo lo de mi rutina. Después de vestirme completamente baje a desayunar, en a cocina se encontraba Charlie tomándose un café.

Bueno días, papá. –dije dando le daba un beso en la cabeza.

Buenos días, nena. Te ves muy alegre hoy –no era una pregunta era un afirmación, y era verdad lo estaba pero por lo que me había confesado Edward en su casa.

Mmm, no se. Creo –no quería confirmarle nada.

Bueno nena me voy –me dio un beso en la frente cuando paso frente de mi – nos vemos en la cena.

Esta bien, nos vemos en la cena –dicho esto me dirigí a la nevera.

Saqué la leche y busque el serial con el tazón, desayune muy apurada tenia que darme prisa para ver que todo era real y que lo de la casa de los Cullen no era un sueño.

Salí de la casa apurada hacia mi camioneta, arranqué y me fui directo al instituto; cuando llegue no habían llegado los Cullen. Me senté en una banca a esperar que llegara alguno de mis amigos puesto que ni ellos habían llegado.

Sentí unas manos muy grandes en mi cara tapando me los ojos, no sabia quieren era pero me imagine que era _él _así que solo sonreí y puse mis manos encina de las de _él_ acariciándolas en el proceso. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y mi sonrisa se ensanchó aun más, era un hermoso detalle.

Bella, nunca me imaginé que te gustaría tanto este gesto –es voz no era la de Edward esa era la voz de… Mike.

Ehh hola Mike, este disculpa pero pensé que eras otra persona –no le podía dar alas si estaba pensando tanto en Edward, me di la vuelta para encararlo en el momento en que le dije eso la sonrisa que tenía se volvió en una mueca de tristeza.

Eh no hay problemas Bella, pero no sabia que tenias novio –el tono que uso sonó extraño.

Esta bien gracias y no, no es mi novio pero si me interesa así que te pido por favor no vuelvas a hacer algo como lo que hiciste –dije muy firme.

Así lo haré –dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Seguí pensando en qué pasaría si le daba la oportunidad que tanto me pedía, a los minutos llegó el carro que tanto esperaba en de los Cullen; primero bajo Alice con su mochila, después del puesto del piloto bajó Emmett, y por ultimo pero por más importante mi Edward, Alice al verme se saludo con la mano e igual hizo Emmett pero Edward lo que hizo fue ensanchas esa hermosa sonrisa que tenia en la cara al fijar se que lo miraba fijamente, se fuero acercando los tres hacia donde yo estaba.

Hola bella, ¿Cómo estas? –me saludo Alice

Hola Alice, muy bien es más mucho mejor que muy bien –dije eso mirando a Edward que solo me guiñó un ojo – y ¿tu como estas?

Bien amiga gracias –dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Bellita, ¿no has visto a mi Rose? –ya sabia por donde venía el grandote de Emmett.

Emmett deja lo idiota y búscala por ti mismo –dijo Edward mirando me fijamente.

Mmm creo que ya la ví y está con tu Jasper Alice –dijo el grandote mirando hacía no se que punto detrás de mi, pero yo no despegaba la mirada las esmeraldas que tiene Edward como ojos.

Bueno amiga nos vemos ahora tengo que ir a saluda a ustedes saben a quien –pronunció Alice mientras se iba con Emmett dejando a Edward y ami solos.

Hola Bella creo que te había saludado hoy ¿no? –mientras acercaba su cara a la mía para darme un beso en la mejilla –hoy estas muy linda Bella –pronuncio cerca de mi oído haciendo me estremecer al sentir su aliento tan cerca.

Eh hola Ed...wa...rd gracias –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Me dejaron sola con Edward, lo único que hacíamos era mirarnos a los ojos y, para mi eso bastaba para saber que me quería. Estaba por decir algo cuando alguien agarro a Edward y le tapo los ojos, por las manos y el gerto deduci de una sola ver que era una "amiguita" de él.

Hola guapo, ¿Cómo estas? Bueno eso solo con verte lo responde –esa voz la conocia esa voz era de…

Hola Lauren, pues si bien pero por otro motivos –dijo mirándome fijamente –¿Qué desea?

Mmm… todo tu guapo. Porque no nos vamos a hacer algo más interesante por que veo que estas desperdiciando tu tiempo con cosas insignificantes. –dijo mirando me fijamente. Eso me molesto mucho quien se cree ella que es para decirle a MI Edward guapo.

Te equivocas no estaba perdiendo mi tiempo hasta que llegaste tu. –me agrado eso porque quería decir que era algo importante para ella.

Como quieras guapo cuando dejes de estar jugando y estés aburrido me buscas chao guapísimo –le fue a dar un beso en los labio al cual el voltio la cara, eso me agrado muchísimo.

**Hola chicas quiero pedirles mil disculpas se que me he tardado un mundo pero es que he estado muy ocupada… comprenda me por favor se.**

**Por otro lado les quiero dar las gracias por su apoyo a mi fic realmente lo valoro de corazón… por favor digan me que es lo que les gustaría ver o no en mi fic realmente su opinión es muy valiosa para mi.**

**Bueno me les voy recuerdes dejarme su opinión respecto…**

**ATT: SAM**


	7. Malos entendidos

**Malos entendidos**

—Edward creo que tenemos que ir a clases –acababa de tocar el timbre y no quería llegar tarde a clases.

—Esta bien pero déjame acompañarte –dijo mientras tomaba mis libros

—No lo creo conveniente tu y yo no somos nada así que no veo el porque de que me acompañes –dije en todo desinteresado sabia que lo lastime al decir eso por su expresión pero en verdad si me gustaría que me acompañara pero le tenia que demostrar que te yo valía mas de lo que pensaba la zorra de Lauren.

—Bella, comprendo que necesitas tu tiempo pero solo quiero acompañarte déjame demostrarte lo que en realidad soy –esa mirada me encantaba me demostraba sinceridad, pero es que tampoco le podía dejar las cosas tan fáciles como las zorras que él estaba acostumbrado.

—Prefecto que comprendas que necesito mi tiempo ahora comprende que también necesito mi espacio –recogí mis libros de las manos de él y empecé a caminar.

Él me siguió callado, se que con mis palabras lo estaba lastimando pero es que no puedo ser igual a las demás de regalada y menos con él y su fama.

Las clases transcurrieron muy normal llego un nuevo estudiante Tyler que era un recién llegado al pueblo realmente era muy atento y tímido debo de admitir que me parecían muy buen muchacho con él compartía unas clases, por ser amable me le acerque y le ofrecí mi amistad realmente se veía algo incomodo al no conocer a nadie.

A la hora del almuerzo lo invite a sentarse en mi mesa con mis amigos a todos les cayo muy bien menos a mi Edward y a decir verdad no se porque.

Siempre que estaba con Tyler a parecía de la nada Edward con una cara que intimidaba y mucho, Alice no era la excepción siempre que podía me decía cosas para que no me la pasara con Tyler pero lo cierto es que no les prestaba atención por que simple mente estaban celosos. Era una situación divertida si me ponía a ver sus gestos cuando se fijaba que estaba con él.

Al día siguiente de entrar Tyler todo el mundo decía cosas no muy agradables de el que sinceramente me molestaban no encontraba el porque ellos decían eso es porque era nuevo y era tímido de lo más seguro.

Un día estábamos en calculo cuando Tyler palacio realmente triste no comprendía por que así que me le acerqué.

—Hola amigo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué te pasa? –dije sentándome a su lado aun el profesor no llegaba así que era el momento de aprovechar.

—Hola Bella. Disculpa pero no quiero hablar de ello, no el ni el lugar ni el momento –lo sentía tan raro como si estuviera conteniéndose.

—Puedes confiar en mí somos amigos –pronuncie poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro.

—No es eso pero no puedo hablar de eso ahorita –la forma en que me contesto fue en un tono que no se diferenciar muy bien.

—Como quieras, pero ten por seguro que allí estaré cuando me necesites –no quería que se pusiera bravo conmigo por entrometida así que me fui para el asiento que normalmente yo utilizaba.

La clase comenzó tarde ya que el profesor tubo un contratiempo, a mitad de la clase entro un muchacho al salón de clases entregándole al profesor una nota el muchacho salio del salón inmediatamente, el profesor leyó la nota la cual al terminar se quedó viendo al salón de clases sin creer lo que decía.

—Señorita Swan, la solicitan en la dirección. Por favor salga del salón de clases con todas sus cosas --¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ?????

—Señor ¿Qué hice? –no entendía muy bien la situación, yo no había hecho nada malo que yo supiese.

—Haga caso, en la nota no decía explicación alguna. –recogí mis cosas lo mas rápido que pude. Esta situación era totalmente extraña para mi; en lo años que llevaba en este pueblo no tenia ningún llamado de atención ni falta, es más casi ni notaban mi existencia.

Cuando iba por el pasillo hacia la oficina del director sentí como alguien me tapaba la boca con la mano y con la otra me arrastraba hacia atrás. Yo lo único que hice al reaccionar fue empezar a dar patada en el aire no sabia que estaba pasando primero la llamada a dirección y después esto.

—Ihss calma soy yo –esa voz aterciopelada lo único que hizo fue tranquilizarme. Cuando estuve más calmada el me soltó, me agarro de la mano y me guió hacia una conserjería.

— ¿Qué demonios te crees tu que eres? ¿No ves que me llamaron a la dirección? Sino voy no se que pasara –estaba realmente molesta aunque debo de admitir que me agradaba la situación.

—No te llamaron de la dirección fui yo quien te mando a sacar de clases –él muy idiota me dio un buen susto, ya decía yo.

—Tú eres… ihss. Me estaba muriendo del miedo todo por tu culpa –me estaba muriendo de la rabia.

—Vamos Bella es que no me dejaste otra, tu nuevo _amigo_ no me dejó siempre estas con el y no me dejas ni hablarte casi –no era justo yo no estaba haciendo nada malo solo estaba siendo amable.

—Solo es mi amigo al igual que tu. Entiéndelo el o me interesa –y era la verdad solo mi Edward era el que me interesaba.

—¿Enserio yo soy nada mar tu amigo? –dijo acercándose demasiado a mi cara.

Como estábamos era una tentación para lo dos, el rozaba con sus labios mi nariz, mi cuello, mi mandíbula y lo que hizo rematar tu cuando succionó mi ovulo de la oreja derecha, era tanta la tentación que no aguante mas y lo atraje mas a mi para besarlo.

El beso comenzó lleno de pasión por ambas parte poco a poco la temperatura de los cuerpos de nosotros fue subiendo mucho. Sabia exactamente lo que quería e iba a pasar, así que metí una de mis manos por debajo de su camisa acariciando su pecho el cual subía y bajaba demasiado rápido. Me tomo de la cintura presionándome más hacia el, podía _sentirlo_ eso hizo que soltara un gemido muy alto. La presión que ejercía el en mi cuerpo fue disminuyendo al igual que el beso que paso a ser nada más que un rose. Después de ese tan maravilloso beso nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, podía ver lo oscuro en lo de el supongo que por el deseo y me imagino que en los míos el encontraba lo mismo.

—Entonces solo amigos ¿eh? –dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto amaba.

—Si solo amigos –en lo que dije eso la sonrisa se borro inmediatamente y paso a ser un gesto de dolor, lo había lastimado y no mi intención –digo eso porque un necesito mi tiempo, eso no quiere decir que no te quiera –trataba de acomodarlo de algún modo.

—Todo el que quieras princesa –hizo una pausa pensando en o que iba a decir –pero eso si no nos saques el cuerpo con tu querido _amiguito_ –eso sonó cómico y más viniendo de el.

—Edward no me digas que ¿estas celoso? ¿Es eso lo que tienes en contra de Tyler? –trate de no sonreír pero esa escena era muy cómica.

**Hola chicas disculpen el retrazo pero lo que pasa es que estoy enferma así que no había podido acabar el cap. Mil disculpa en verdad pero comprendan mi salud es lo primero.**

**Chicas me les agradezco de corazón a las que leen mi fic realmente eso me amina a seguir escribiendo y no saben cuando. Ya tengo unas cuantas ideas para el siguiente cap.**

**Por favor dejen me su opinión es muy importante. En las nuevas ideas se me ocurrió guardar les a ustedes unas cuantas sorpresitas… jeje bueno me les voy chicas que tengas felices días… cuídense.**

**ATT: SAM**


	8. Palabras

**Palabras**

—Yo no tengo celos, solo que me da rabia que no pueda hablar contigo porque siempre estas con ese recién llegado –dijo desviando la mirada.

—Esta bien digamos que te creo que no estas celoso, eso no te dan motivos para sacarme de clases y hacerme pasar tremendos sustos –dije de forma seria aunque en realidad me encanto el detalle.

—¿me va a decir que no le gusto, señorita Swan? –esas palabras las dijo cerca de mi oido derecho de forma muy sexy.

—Bueno e-eso creo. Aunque me tuviste que haber dicho antes que ibas a hacer eso –Dios no puedo creer que tartamudeé, que pena.

—Sabe Señorita Swan, ya se con que de se le puede olvidar o recompensar como usted lo quiera ver el susto que le di –su boca fue bajando muy cerca de mi piel, una sensación extraña me invadió pero solo pondría decir que era anticipo de lo que se me venia muy pronto.

Empezó a besar mi cuello y eso basto para hecha mi cabeza asía atrás, de besos paso a lamer mi cuello definitivamente este hombre me quería volver loca y lo peor es que creo que lo esta consiguiendo.

Sus manos se ubicaron en mi cintura solo con el roce sentía una sensación de electricidad por todas las partes que el me tocaba. Se me escapo un gemido y creo que fue muy alto ya que él llevo su boca punto a la mía.

El beso estaba cargada de mucha pasión de las dos partes quería mas y él lo sabia muy bien puesto que me apretó más a su cuerdo, sus manos se dirigieron a la parte inferior de mi franela ese fue el lo que basto para hacerme alejar de él y parar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No, no puedo por favor –me faltaba el aire a causa del beso pero no podía hacer más nada dije dándole la espalda. Tengo mis motivos para no tener en este momento nada con él.

Está bien me gustaba y eso estaba demostradísimos por los ardientes besos que nos dábamos pero no somos novios ni nada, el otro es que me tenia que demostrar que si de verdad me quería tenia que darme mi lugar y dejar de pasársela con sus "amiguitas", es verdad no lo había visto haciendo nada malo que ellas siempre estaban encima de él y, por ultimo y no por menos importante tenia que luchar por ser algo más de mi.

—Maldición, Bella. Ten fe en mi y créeme cuando te digo que te quiero –dijo con un tono de voz que no comprendí mucho.

—Te creo que me quieres, porque yo también te quiero pero no puedo y no quiero que todo el mundo piense que yo soy una más de tus conquistas –eso era lo mas probable que pensaran de mi si estaba con él solo por la fama que él tiene.

—No será así, porque no es lo mismo. Tu no seria una más de mis conquistas serias mi novia –se fue acercando hacia donde yo estaba, ya que al romper el beso me distancié mucho de él.

—No puedo. Tú solo me dices y me besas pero no hay nada más ni Alice que es tu hermana sabe lo que sientes por mí –lo se porque aparte de que es mi mejor amiga, desde que nos conocemos nos contamos cosas y ella siempre habla de su familia y en especial de las estupideces como lo decía que su quiero hermano el mujeriego –ya no podemos seguir así. Ya no podemos andar besándonos solo porque queremos. No quiero que mi primera relación sea algo que no tenga ni la más minima seriedad.

—Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que lo que siento por ti es de verdad, no es un juego o un engaño. Bella estoy enamorado de ti comprende y que te quede bien profundo en esa cabecita tuya –él ya estaba en este momento frente a mí, al momento de pronunciar las ultimas palabras estaba señalando mi sien –te quiero solo para mi. Quiero que todo el mundo se entere que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Que eres lo más importante en mi vida.

—E-esas palabras son muy bonitas que pero ya me canse de oírlas –se que tartamudeé pero es que no se que hacer.

—Dios, Bella. Quieres que te lo demuestre te lo demostré –el tono de voz que uso ya era de molestia.

Me agarro la cara y me beso. Un beso exigente que demostraba toda la rabia y el dolor al haber escuchado mis palabras. El beso se fue intensificando y los sentimientos venían de tanto parte de él y tanto de mi parte.

No se en que momento pero ya estaba presionada contra una de las pared y de su cuerpo, sentía como se intensificaba el calor en el lugar necesitaba respirar así que volteé la cara en busca de aire. Después de recuperar nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro.

Me gusto el beso tengo que admitirlo por que fue un beso lleno de sentimientos, pero lo que tengo que admitir que me molestó fue lo que yo le había dicho antes deque no podíamos estar besándonos cada vez que al ál le provocaba. En el momento de la rabia me dio el sentimiento tan intenso que hice algo que yo creía que nunca podía hacer y más a él.

Le propine una cachetada con toda la fuerza que tenia, le deje los cinco dedos marcados en la cara. Él se me quedó mirando con asombro hasta yo tenia que admitir que estaba asombrada, se llevó la mano a la mejilla izquierda puesto que fue en la que le pegué.

Lo único que hizo fue sobarse la mejilla y acercarse a mí, tomo mi mano derecha y la puso sobre donde le pegué; yo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que el pasó el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla.

—Princesa, no llores por mi no lo merezco –dijo secándome las lagrimas de ramadas –se que esto fue culpa mía, no ha sido correcto mi forma de actuar contigo.

—Per-perdón no qui-quise hacerlo, Edward –dije con voz entrecortaba. Lo único que me dio la mente fue abrazarlo por el cuello y esconder mi cara en su pecho donde percibía su perfecto aroma.

—No me pides perdón por algo que no es culpa tuya sino mía –fue acariciando mi espalda mientras descargaba mis lágrimas. –te quiero mi princesa y eso es lo que importa.

**Hola chica, mil disculpas se que están bravitas conmigo pero le cuento que estuve hospitalizada y recién me sacaron el miércoles así que no había tenido tiempo de escribir. De verdad lo siento.**

**Se que el cap es corto pero fue lo que me dio la cabecita loca mía jaja… dejen me su opinión.**

**Gracias a todas las que se preocuparon por mi salud realmente se los agradezco, por otro lado se que los últimos cap son muy dramaticos pero pronto habrá un poquito más de acción… **

**Pero no solo acción entre Bella y Edward sino de otro tipo. Bueno se que a algunas les darían esas ganas de matar a Bella por golpearlo pero comprendan no todo puede ser color de rosa. Edward con las palabras que dejo a Bella fueron muy bellas, aunque claro ¿quien va a decir que él no es el mejor? **

**Bueno me les voy tengo que hacer… jaja bueno mil gracias por leer mi fic… las adoro besos para toda**

**ATT: SAM**


	9. Intereses en alguien

**Intereses en alguien**

**(POV Edward)**

Bella me volvía loco tenia que admitirlo, la quería y no solo en mi cama como ella pensaba sino también en mi vida. Si tengo que admitirlo estaba celoso de Tyler pero es que no solo eran celos era algo que se muy bien que es, había algo en el que no me cuadraba por lo que sabia era que se mudó con su abuela Gertrudis era una señora que recuerdo de la infancia siempre era amargada y extrita. No se como un adolescente puede vivir con alguien así de verdad que no creo que nadie la pueda aguantar.

Tenia que investigar porque Tyler vino al pueblo porque no me como el cuento de que se vino por que le dio tristeza ver a su abuela tan sola según lo que el nos había dicho siempre que le preguntaban.

Este chico no se comportaba mal pero tampoco era que se comportaba muy bien que se diga puesto que apartar a Bella de sus amigos de siempre no era bueno, Tyler tenía una actitud extraña no se que decir era misterioso pero cuando lo veía con Bella cambiaba como tratando de engañarla; pero descubriría que es lo que oculta y haré que se separe de MI BELLA porque eso era ella para mi MIA… no del mal sentido claro esta.

Después de lo sucedido con Bella en la conserjería sabia que ella me quería solo tenia dudan y no le quito la razón puesto que si yo estuviese en si lugar haría exactamente lo mismo.

Después de clases como era normal me fui con mis hermanos en el Volvo a la casa ya que conociendo a mi mamá si no volvíamos como siempre a la hora nos mataría y hablo enserio porque cuando habla un Cullen la gente tiembla.

Desde hace días notaba que Alice no me miraba igual que antes de descubrí lo que sentía por Bella antes del verano… bueno no creo que sepa algo ya que sé como se pondría si supiera algo… confío en que mi Bella no le allá dicho nada.

Estacione el auto en el lugar de siempre ya como me lo imaginaba mi madre Esme nos estaba esperando en la sala mientras leía un libro.

—Buenas tardes hijos, ¿Cómo les fue hoy? –a veces era cansosa pero tengo que admitir que la adoraba.

—Bien mami, Jazz dijo que vendría a hacer un trabajo que nos asignaron así que con tu permiso me voy a arreglar –respondió Alice, desde que tengo uso de razón y que ella allá conocido a Jasper estaba enamorada de él, el cual le correspondía inmensamente eso lo tengo que reconocer por que siempre se la juega por ella.

—Esta bien hija pero que no se le haga muy tarde para irse –la vos de mi mamá sonaba de resignación.

—Gracias voy a mi cuarto –dijo subiendo corriendo por las escaleras.

—Mamá estoy muy cansado así que me voy a mi cuarto –dije mientras ponía un pie en el primer escalón de las escaleras.

—Espera hijo necesito hablar contigo –el tono que empleo me paralizo sonaba seria.

—Está bien ya voy –dije dándome la vuelta.

—Uy Eddy esta en problemas –se burlaba Emmett. En verdad parecía como si no tuviese 18 años porque se comportaba como un niño de primaria.

—Hijo por favor déjame sola con tu hermano –dijo mi madre en un tono de reprobación.

—Esta bien mamá –dicho esto se fue por las escaleras.

—Mamá ¿Qué pasa? ¿De que tenemos que hablar? --

—Hijo, has estado muy raro estos últimos meses y quisiera saber que te pasa –¿que? No puede saber que ella me note raro estoy normal ecepto por BELLA.

—Nada mamá, ¿que me tendría que pasar?

—Hijo no me mientas, además no has salido con tus "amiguitas" más bien dicho ya casi no sales te la pasar en las nubes no te había visto así desde de lo de… –dejo la frase incompleta, siempre lo hacían cuando tocaban el tema de Tanya.

—Mamá ya lo supere dilo después de lo de Tanya. Ya no me duele, y no, no he salido más con mis "amiguitas" así como tu lo dices por el simple hecho que quiero cambiar –eso era verdad todo.

—Hijo confía en mí, me extraña mucho estos cambios amenos –se quedo pensando lo que iba a decir y la verdad me asuste –amenos que te interese alguien.

Esta bien no era una pregunta pero tampoco una afirmación era más como una duda y me asustaba que ella se pudiera dar cuenta de quien era esa persona.

—Para nada, es solo que cuando este en la universidad podré tener a la que yo quiera así que no me quiero gastar –sonaba como antes de que descubriera lo que sentía por Bella pero que ¿podía hacer? Ni modo de decirle si estoy interesado en la hija del Jefe de policía y mejor amiga de mi hermano por que sé que lo tomarían como si quisiera jugar con sus sentimientos y no es verdad. –cuidado piensas ahora que me estoy drogando o algo por el estilo –tenia que distraerla.

—Hijo, te conozco muy bien para que me caigas a mentira además que no te gustan esas porquerías, pero bueno no voy a insistir solo te diré que puedes confiar en mí… ah y ten por seguro que me voy a enterar quien es. –dicho esto se fue y me dejo con la palabra en la boca.

Se que necesitaba consejos de una mujer para conquistar a mi Bella pero la cosa esta en que si le podré decir que es Bella.

Subí ami cuarto realmente no tenia nada que hacer abajo ni hambre tenia, cuando llegue a mi cuarto me tumbe a la cama.

¿Qué estará haciendo mi ángel ahorita? ¿Pensará en mí? Definitivamente tengo que encontrar la forma de conquistarla pero para que sea para mí siempre.

De que encuentro la forma de hacerlo aunque tenga que sacrificar mi hombría lo haría, es que ¿Quién? no haría cualquier cosa por un ser tan bello y especial como ella, y también tengo que con seguir que ese tipejo se alejara de ella no se pero es intuición de perro mujeriego que se trae algo en manos con MI BELLA.

**Hola chica, se que me he tardado pero comprendan he tenido a mi hermanito menor enfermo y casi se nos muere. Este no ha sido mi mejor año pero no me quejo también me han pasado cosas buenas como que ya tengo novio y eso de lo más lindo con migo...**

**Por otro lado prometo actualizar pronto cuando se me haga posible, ah se me olvida pedirles que recen por mi por muy pronto presento la prueba para entrar a la universidad y según me han dicho es fuerte..**

**Bueno digan me que creen Uds. Que se trae en manos este Tyler? del cual no he revelado realmente mucho porque quiero que sean un factor sorpresa, pero me encantan sus suposiciones… y no lo aclaro no es Gay lo digo por que me escribieron unas personitas que no voy a decir nombre preguntando eso así que relájense**

**Creen Uds. Que nuestro Eddy le va a decir la verdad a su mamá?**

**Bueno me les voy un besote a todas y disculpen la tardanza y claro esta lo poco pero es que en los Pov de Edward no me inspiro tanto.**

**Chaoooo00000 cariños**

**ATT: SAM **


	10. Casualidad

**Casualidad**

Hoy me siento más que nunca aburrida en la clase de Español no es que me valla mal sino que no soporto ver temas románticos cuando estoy mal en cosas del amor. No he hablado mucho con Edward es que me da rabia que me mire mal siempre que ando con Tyler es como si no soportara si quiera su exigencia se que le caía mal por que me lo dijo muy de frente pero tampoco es para que lo tratara así.

Definitivamente tengo que salir de esta clase y buscar alivio a mis pensamientos como me había enseñado Tyler que era escribir todo lo que sentía y quemarlo.

—Señor disculpe me puedo dejar salir es que no me siento muy bien –dije en tono bajo para que me creyera.

—Señorita Swan salga y que se sienta mejor –el profesor me lo dijo en un tono tajante.

Se que no caía muy bien porque siempre le sacaba 10 en todos lo exámenes pero que más da es que me gusta leer además la carrera que pienso agarrar es literatura especialmente porque me fascina escribir aunque sean fabulas.

Recogí mis cosas y salí del salón esperando que me llegara la esperanza de pensar en un lugar donde pueda estar sola, es que necesitaba pensar tanto en mi Edward y en Tyler porque hay cosas que han cambiado los últimos días como en mis cosas más personales.

Había tenido una discusión muy fuerte con Charlie, es más esta a sino la única discusión que hemos tenido porque siempre he tratado de comportarme de lo mejor para no dar quejas ni cargas a nadie. En esa discusión me dieron ganas de salir y hacer lo que nunca he hecho es que por que todos quieren agarrad las cosas contra Tyler que es un muchacho tan bueno con migo y es tímido.

**Flas Black**

—Maldición Bella te estas alejando de tus amigos, de todos lo que te queremos y comportando raro por estar en con ese chico Tyler –me estaba gritando mi padre porque no había preparado la cena ni había llegado a tiempo por estar hablando con Tyler.

—Estoy normal papá no se por que todos la agarran en contra de él; si llegue tarde pero es la primera vez desde que vivo contigo por una vez no creo que allá tanto rollo –el tono desesperado lo notaba hasta yo.

—Bella no es la primera vez que llegas tarde, esta bien aquí en la casa si pero me dijeron que si has llegado tarde a unas cuantas clases las cuales por coincidencia llega este chico también –ahora que me acuerde si me había retardado en unas clases por estar hablando con Tyler pero no era para tanto solo hablábamos.

—Papá no es un chico malo solo tiene problemas de los cuales no sabe que hacer –dije en el tono más calmado que pude.

—Bella, te lo advierto si sigues así te voy a prohibir ver a ese chico y quedaras castigada por un buen tiempo – ¿Qué? No me podía estar hablando enserio o ¿si?

—No puedes no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo somos amigos entiéndelo. Nunca te he dado motivos para que trates de regañarme o peor aun castigarme, no veo por que con esta amistad ves algo malo –levante la voz una octava, no era justo.

—Isabella fíjate como me estas hablando, entiende hay algo en ese muchacho que no me cuadra así que mejor que te des cuenta antes de que pase o te pase algo malo –me hablaba como si fuera tarada.

—Está bien si eso es lo que quieres. Pero solo te advierto que no pienso dejar de ser amiga de él –mi tono sonó firme pero es que ya me lo quería quitar de encima.

—Bella, confía por favor y no te olvides que tienes más amigos como Alice, Ángela o esta chica Jessica. –Ash si me estresa.

—Papá está bien yo no me olvido de ellas, nunca –bueno eso creo.

—Hija no has salido con más nadie que no sea él, no haces trabajos con más nadie que no sea él.

—Como sea, papá. Estoy cansada voy a dormir, así que descansa. –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Fin ****Flas Black**

Se que esta equivocado o bueno por lo menos eso es lo que yo pienso, aunque la parte de las chicas si me deja pensativa puesto que no he hablado casi con ellas desde la aparición de Tyler en mi vida.

Seguí mi camino hasta una de las salidas del instituto no tenia ganas para nada de estar viendo clase pero tampoco me podía ir de el a la casa por que allí si me mata Charlie si me encuentra allí.

En la salida daba hacia un jardín no muy concurrido por lo lejos y que daba hacia porte del bosque, perfecto para lo que esperaba estar sola.

Me acosté detrás de uno de los tantos árboles allí, sobre el césped y el musgo, puse mis cosas a un lado de mi y saque mi cuaderno de "sentimientos" es estúpido como le decía pero era la única forma de desahogarme.

Antes de escribir en el cuaderno sentí la presencia de alguien cerca, así que me quede muy quieta porque no sabía quien podría estar aquí en este lugar tan lejos y en hora de clase.

Se escuchaban pisadas un el césped pero ninguna voz eso quería decir que el que estaba allí vino solo.

—¡Por fin! –dijo una voz que conocía muy bien acompañada con un ruido de cómo si se hubiese caído.

Voltee rápidamente para ver que le paso y para mi sorpresa de había dejado caer del lado contrario al árbol que yo me encontraba, se encontraba con su espalda recostada a al árbol y con las piernas estiradas para delante pero un poco separadas. Se veía tan hermoso, en estos días no he podido hablar con el se que me había llamad varias veces al celular pero nunca lo veía a tiempo.

Había cerrado sus preciosas esmeralda que me fascinaban, su respiración se sentía suave pero su rostro demostraba preocupación y eso me alentó a acercarme, creo que no dio cuenta de mi presencia puesto que estaba sumido a sus pensamientos.

Me puse muy cerca de él y con mi mano acaricie su mejilla pálida tan suave como recordaba que era su piel, así pasaron los minutos y nada que él había los ojos por eso pensé que se había quedado dormido pero poco a poco se le fue formando una sonrisa en su rostro que me demostró que no era verdad.

—Eso se siente tan bien mi Bella –dijo en un susurro, aun sin abrir los ojos. No sabia como supo que era yo pero me gusto que me identificara sin verme.

—Edward, ¿Qué tienes? Estas raro como si estuvieras preocupado. –me preocupaba verlo así porque el nunca era así.

—Se que es así pero son solo tonterías mías –dijo mientras abría poco a poco sus ojos.

—No creo que una tontería te ponga así, pero si no me quieres contar esta bien –al tiempo que decía eso quite mi mano de si mejilla donde la había pozado.

—Confío en ti pero no es nada para preocuparte –dijo mientras me miraba directo a los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tenía tiempo que no hablábamos ¿no? –dije desviando la mirada y sonrojándome – ¿Qué haces fuera de tu clase?

—Pues quería pensar un poco solo y dije que me sentía mal así que me dejaron salir del salón –dijo pensándolo un poco – ¿y tu?

—Pues lo mismo –dije un poco ida.

—Sabes quería decirte algo –su tono se volvió más serio y se enderezó un poco.

—Cla-cla-ro dime-e –dios que vergüenza pero algo me hacia pones así y ese algo era él.

—Te quiero como nunca quise a nadie y quiero demostrar te lo. –se fue acercado poco a poco a mi hasta que unió sus labios con los míos.

Este beso era lleno de afecto de cariño y lo esencial era pacifico, sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas mientras las mías las puse en su pecho; no se cuanto tiempo paso pero lo cierto es que en ese beso me hacia saber que en verdad me quiere. Nos separamos después de un buen rato mirándonos a los ojos, eso ojos de esmeralda tenían un brillo especial aun no le quería poner nombre creo saber que es.

—Bella se que te mereces algo más que yo pero quiero luchar para merecerte y como sé que piensas que solo quiero un juego con tigo quiero pedirte algo –dijo con su voz aterciopelada como nunca la había escuchado. –quiero que salgamos y que todo el mundo vea que es serio lo que quiero contigo que no es solo un juego.

Quiero que el sábado salgamos solos tu y yo en la mañana hasta la tarde, lo he estado pensando desde hace un tiempo y creo que se el lugar perfecto donde quiero estar contigo y conocernos mejor porque eso es lo que nos falta, te quiero y no me da pena decirlo pero quiero que hagamos eso. –terminó un poco acelerado.

Nunca me imagine que esas palabras saldrían de la boca de Edward pero soy una tonta yo soy la que no lo merece a él.

—Si Edward, quiero salir contigo el sábado pero no quiero que le digas a nadie por favor –no quería que nadie se enterase de esto puesto que no se como se pondrían los del pueblo, tampoco es que me importe pero es que él es muy "admirado" por algunas chicas del instituto.

—Comprendo y esta bien pero solo te advierto que será por ahora, porque quiero que todo el mundo sepa que estoy enamorado de ti –eso si que me dejo petrificada.

—Te quiero Edward –dije dándole un beso suave en los labios, se que es tonto pero ahora hay algo que me dice que es verdad lo que me dice que me quiere y no quiere jugar conmigo, por eso tengo las esperanzas de que en verdad podría haber algo entre él y yo.

Además saliendo con él me ayudaba mucho con Charlie que me deja de fastidiar y con él para ver que pasa entre nosotros.

**Hola chica, se que me he tardado pero ahora si les prometo que voy a estar más tiempo con ustedes lo que pasa que tenia que estudiar mucho pero bueno se que no es justificación pero para es muy importante mis estudios así que por favor no se desesperen.**

**Se que algunas piensan que deje el fic y no es cierto así que corran la voz de que volví y con más fuerzas que nunca que lean y se animen a seguirme las que les agrada mi fic y a las que no pues lo siento.**

**Chicas no es mucho pedir que tan siquiera le dejen un comen a uno, no les estoy reprochando nada es solo que me da cosa que sigan mi fic pero ni siquiera un me gusto o sigue escribiendo. Les agradezco en el corazón a las que si lo hacen o que por lo menos me escriben un mensajes personal porque crean me que eso me anima a escribir es más y mejor jaja… **

**Bueno chicas me les voy y las dejo que piensen eso… **

**Chao XOXOXOX**

**ATT: Sam**


	11. ¿Novios?

Espero que les guste disfrútenlo, mil y una disculpa por abandonar mi vida porque los fics son mi vida.

**¿Novios?**

No sabes cuando tiempo espere que me creyeras, se que no merezco la pena pero te quiero y es lo que me motiva para que luche por tu amor –dijo muy cerca de mis labios.

Se que tarde pero solo te pido que todo vaya lento, nunca he estado con alguien, sabes que freíste mi primer beso y eres mi primer enamoramiento solo te pido eso – pronuncie pegando mi frente a la suya, sus ojos demostraban mucha emoción por lo cual me hizo sentirla a mi también.

Bella, se que no tengo buena fama y se que en algún tiempo pensaste y sabes que fui un mujeriego por lo que pasó con Tanya pero, aunque mi mamá me allá pedido que cambiara no lo hice y Alice también me ha pedido, y este cambio que estoy haciendo no lo hago solo por mi sino también por ti ya que quiero que estés bien conmigo y te sientas bien. Mereces lo mejor de lo mejor y aunque no lo sea yo, voy a intentarlo con toda el alma –su voz sonaba baja como para no asustarme y relajarme.

Nunca, óyeme bien nunca digas que no eres merecerlo de mi, yo no soy nadie importante para que no me merezcas –atraje su rostro al mío.

El peso empezó solo con un roce de nuestros labios, ero muy afectivo a mi parecer ya que él solo me acariciaba mi mejilla ninguno de los dos intentábamos profundizar el beso y eso a mi parecer fue tierno.

Te quiero mucho, princesa –murmuro cerca de mis labios.

Yo también te quiero –dije uniendo de nuevo nuestros labios.

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de nivel de tierno paso a pasional, nada mal he de admitir pero no se que me impulso a mordisquear su labio inferior, él con lo que me respondió fue con un gemido que me hizo sentir lo que me paso en el sueño y eso era excitarme y muy excitada para ser precisa.

Despegue mis labios de los suyos en busca de aire, solo por que el cuerpo me lo pedía porque si hubiere sido por mi no lo hacia; sus labios se posaron en dada parte que podían de mis cara. Estaba besando la línea de mi mandíbula mientras una de sus manos se acariciaba la mejilla con ternura y la otra mi brazo era una sensación tan limpia que se notaba que no buscaba algo más solo amarme.

Quii-eroo-o que-eeee se-aaas míii no-oovia-aaaa –tartamudeo mientras me decía esas palabras y escondía su cara en mi cuello que era lo que estaba besando hasta antes des que me dijera eso.

Yo… -me quedé muda y como no si eso no me lo esperaba, puesto que la única relación seria que sabia que él había tenido era con Tanya y esa bruja fue la que mas lo lastimo por eso era como era antes.

Bella, te quiero más que a mi vida. Quiero algo serio contigo puesto que no me parece que si me comporto así con tigo afrente de la gente piense que eres igual que las demás aunque yo se que eso me daría mucha rabia y haría partirle la cara a algunos muchachos del instituto y que una de mis ex-amiguita como tu lo decías te dirán... –no lo deje terminar simple mente estampe mis labios con los suyos en un beso que descostraba que mi respuesta era la más positiva que podía y es que, quien en su sano juicio le negaría eso a un Adonis como lo era Edward.

¡Si! Claro que quiero ser tu novia –dije dando castos besos en sus labios y en toda su cara

Me haces muy feliz mi princesa eres lo que más quiero y por eso quiero que siempre estés feliz –me alzo y empezó a darme vueltas por los aires riendo como niño al cual se le da un juguete nuevo.

Te quiero mucho Edward –dije riendo con él, aunque había muchos factores que me asustaban de esto puesto que seria mi primera relación y aun no estoy muy convencida que los demás se enteraran primero creo que me tenia que haces la idea de esto.

¿Qué pasa, amor? –en su rostro al pronunciar la pregunta reflejo confusión, dolor y tristeza.

Nada, amor. Es que me puse a pensar en que no se como llevar una relación tu sabes que fuiste mi primer beso, bueno en realidad quiero que seas mi primer todo, TODO. Por eso no se como se llevaría una relación contigo sin defraudarte ni ser la típica novia celosa y todo eso –baje mi cabeza cuando dije todo eso por que simplemente es verdad le estaba diciendo mis temores.

Escúchame bien nunca, NUNCA pienses que no serás buenas novia porque eso no es así porque lo que importa es que estemos juntos y no queramos y, creeme que yo quiero ser todo para ti por que tu eres todo para mi y eso desde hace tiempo. Solo quiero que te sientas cómoda con la relacion y conmigo. –dijo levantándome del mentón para que mirase sus ojos y vea la verdad en ellos.

Gracias por hacerme sentir tan bien, te quiero mucho –dije dándole un casto beso en los labios

Además nunca serás la típica novia por que eres tu y estarás conmigo y serás MI novia así que siempre recuérdalo –pronuncio mientras acariciaba mi mejilla que estaba mas que sonrojada.

Edward quiero pedirte algo –ahora si no se si quería el eso.

Para ti lo que quieras mi princesa –tan lindo como siempre.

Quisiera que me diera un poco de tiempo para que me acostumbre a ser tu novia solo por un tiempo –roge porque de verdad no me sentía preparada porque voy a ser honesta conmigo misma quien se acostumbraría tan rápido a ser novia del rompe corazones del instituto, pues yo no.

Todo lo que quieras, amor –dijo besando me ligadamente los labios

Gracias pero… –no lo digas Bella dijo una vocecita en mi mente.

Tranquila, amor. No te voy a engañar ni nada por el estilo te voy a ser fiel en un cien por ciento lo juro –me dio un beso en la frente y me abrazo demostrándome que lo que decía era verdad.

Gracias, entonces somos novios –guau nunca imagine decir eso y menos a Edward es que oh vamos nunca imagine tener un novio y menos que ese seria Edward.

Si amor, novios en secreto. –se me quedo viendo fijamente en los ojos y pude ver en los suyos muchos sentimientos y ninguno malo todos buenos.

**Bueno**** aquí les dejo este cap. Espero que no me maten pero lamentándolo mucho me tenia que dar un descanso para lo que era el romance espero que no lo me paso no le pase a nadie y no tranquilas a las me preguntaron si es por mi novio es un si y no es complicado en realidad pero sigo con el por que el no tenia la culpa de lo que me paso. **

**Bueno saludos a todas las quiero y gracias..!**

**ATT: EJsam **


	12. Investigaciones

**Investigaciones (Pov Edward)**

No puedo creer bella es mi novia… bueno en secreto por el momento pero espero que no sea por mucho por que no puedo soportar no estar cerca de ella y no tocarla es verdad estoy loco como me dijo Emmett pero lo que no sabe es el porque ya que estoy loco y eso solo yo lo se y es Bella, MI Bella.

Ya habían pasado dos días en que nos hicimos novios y aunque suene cursi y más para mi por como era pues no dijo de sonreír cada vez que nos encontramos fuera de clases o cuando estuvimos en Biología aun no puedo olvidad su adorable sonrojo cuando puso sus manos debajo de la mesada se que sonara estúpido pero no pude más y entrelace los dedos de su mano izquierda y mi mano derecha ya que siempre me sentaba yo en el lado izquierdo en ese momento sentí una corriente que venia desde nuestras manos y se expandía por todo mi cuerpo era una sensación tan exquisita que nunca había sentido antes.

Pero tengo que concentrarme por que aun así siento una extraña sensación de que algo va mal y esa sensación va dirigida a ese Tyler el cual es "amigo" de mi novia, porque lo que menos creo es que el quería ser amigo de ella es que el tiene algo que va mal que le da su toque de malicia siempre que la ve.

Esta tarde me tengo que proponer averiguar lo que más pueda de es por que tengo el presentimiento que tengo que hacerlo cuanto antes, tengo que planificar todo bien para no perder tiempo si eso es lo que tengo que hacer.

Vamos a ver tengo que llamar a Jenks y decirle que averigüe todo relacionado a este chico y sus seres queridos, tengo que actuar rápido si eso tengo que seguirlo y cuidar todos sus movimiento pero sin levantar sospechas ya que a Bella no le agradaría saber que su novio esta asechando a su "amigo" Tyler.

Tocaron el timbre de salida por fin de este infierno y no es para mal pero es que tengo cosas que hacer y la clase de español me aburre horrores; recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude ya que siempre en estoy dos días habíamos quedado mi ángel y yo en vernos antes de cada salida en el lugar donde nos metí el día que hice creer que la estaba buscando el Director.

Camine lo mas deprisa que pude quería estar con Bella un poco más de tiempo de lo normal, era como si la tuviera que proteger pero no se de que; cuando llegue al armario no había nadie por los pasillos así que eso me indicaba que podía entrar sin ningún inconveniente, al llegar mi novia me esperaba con una sonrisa angelical adornando su rostro se veía perfecta con tu pantalón mezclilla, sus zapatos deportivos, su remera morado oscuro y para completar pero no menos importante su cabello marrón suelto con su ondulado habitual.

—Hola princesa disculpa la tardanza –me acerque para dar un beso casto y suave a sus labios.

—Hola, amor. Tranquilo que no hace mucho que acabo de llegar porque tuve que evadir a un par de locas por la moda para que no me llevaran de compras sin antes despedir me de mi novio perfecto –oculto su rostro en mi pecho y así sabia que estaba avergonzada ya que eso es lo que hace en tos casos.

Di gracias que se le escapo a Alice y a Rosalie según tengo entendido por fin de tanto decirle ella que tenían que recuperar un poco de tiempo pues accedió a ir a su "tarde de chicas" como le dijeron y la verdad me contenta mucho porque a partir de que nos hicimos novios se empezó de nuevo a sentar con nosotros que se antes se sentaba a parte con su amiguito y, aunque me lo tengo que calar vale la pena ya que estoy un poco más de tiempo con ella aunque sin poderla besar o abrazar.

—Tranquila, amor. Tu tortura pasara rápido y más si piensas en mí cuando estés con esas locas por la moda –aun abrazados le di un beso en la punta de la nariz para distarla un poco.

—Te quiero, gracias. –junto sus labios con los míos.

Al principio el beso era dulce pero por lo que veo los dos queríamos más por lo que le di un suave mordisco a su labio inferior y después lo delinee con mi lengua pudiéndole acceso, el cual me concedió sin replicas ni dudas. Era una lucha que tenían nuestras rengueas para ver quien dominaba el beso yo tenia una de mis manos en su cintura pegándola más a mi y la otra en su nuca mientras tanto ella tenia las de ella enterradas en mi cabello haciendo presión para que me acercarla más a ella como si eso fuera posible nos separamos cuando necesitamos aire; me quede mirando su rostro que estaba a centímetros del mío sus labios estaban más rojos y gruesos, sus mejillas estaban rojas como cuando se apenaba y su mirada fue lo me quede embobado tenia un toque de deseo que estoy seguro que la mía tenia más pero también estaba esos sentimientos de amos e inocencia.

—Bella, será mejor que nos vallamos por que dudo mucho que la chicas te esperen muy pacientes –era verdad lo que dije pero también lo dije por que con el beso note como cierta parte de mi anatomía se despertó y era muy vergonzoso –además podemos levantar sospechas si no salimos los dos –otra verdad aunque a mi no me importaría que se dieran cuanta pero igual es decisión de ella.

—Si tienes razón, prometo que será por poco tiempo –me acaricio la mejilla haciendo me cerrar los parpados por el toque.

—Tranquila, tomate tu tiempo yo no te apuro –abrí los ojos al pronunciar esas palabras no quería que se sintiera mal.

—Pero yo quiero, falta poco lo prometo –me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazo, yo con mucho cuidado la abrace para que no notara a mi "problema".

—Tranquilo, quiero estar contigo de igual forma. –suave mente alce su rostro que estaba escondido en mi pecho para que viera que era verdad lo que decía.

—Gracias, pero mejor vallamos antes de que empinen a buscarme y nos encuentren –se separo de mi para agarrar mi mano y así caminar hasta la puerta.

—Prometo llamarte en la noche, solo manda un mensaje cuando estés libre –ya íbamos de camino hacia el estacionamiento del instituto.

—Está bien, yo te aviso. Chao te quiero –dijo soltando mi mamo para atravesar la puerta que da al estacionamiento yo me quedé unos minuto más esta ves el coche de mi hermana salir del estacionamiento.

Camine rápidamente a mi Volvo una vez en el saque mi teléfono celular para marcarle a Jenks para que me investigara lo que necesitaba de Tyler Crowley, al segundo timbre respondió.

—Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen ¿Cómo estas? –contesto como siempre en un todo profesional.

—Buenas tarde Jenks, bien gracias. Espero que Ud. también se encuentre bien, bueno voy al grano, necesito que me investigues de alguien –dije directo ya que el era nuestro investigador privado de confianza.

—Si Sr. Cullen dígame –ya estaba utilizando su tono más serio.

—Bueno necesito que averigües todo lo referente lo referente a un nuevo alumno del instituto que se llama Tyler Crowley –fui lo más claro que pude.

—Tranquilo Sr. Cullen que para dentro de muy poco tiempo tendrá la información en sus manos.

—Bien, lo necesito lo más rápido posible –ser un Cullen tiene sus beneficios.

—Tranquilo que para cuando se lo tenga se lo mando –por eso es que el era el detective de confianza, por que es efectivo, tiene cautela y discreción.

—Bueno así espero. Que pase buenas tardes –dije dispuesto a colgar.

—Igual para Ud. Sr. Cullen, hasta entonces –y sin más colgué y deje el celular de lado para ir a acomodar todo lo referente a mi cita con Bella ya que quiero que todo sea perfecto, por eso planee una cena en un sitio que reserve solo para ella estuviera a gusto.

**Bueno aquí está otro cap. Espero que les allá gustado este cap. Es dedicado a una de las lectoras que siempre esta pendiente de lo que pasa con migo mil gracias, ella sabe quien es. Espero que perdonen el descuido mil gracias a todas la que lo leen también que son de varios países las adoro cuiden se asta la próxima. XOXO**

**ATT:**** Samantha (EJsam) **


	13. tarde de chicas

**Tarde de chicas**

Aquí estaba yo, en el asiento trasero del auto de Alice claro después de decirles a ella y a Rose que me quedé en la biblioteca buscando información para el trabajo de Biología que teníamos que entregar Edward y yo entro de dos semanas; aunque claro esta más decir que ninguna se lo creyó pero no insistieron es que ni yo me lo creía porque todo el mundo sabe que son una mentirosa de lo peor.

—¡Tierra llamando a Bella! –el grito de Rosalie me volvió a la realidad

—Perdón ¿Qué me decías? –en realidad ni cuenta me había dado en que ya estábamos en Port Ángeles.

—Que, ¿Qué te tiene en las nubes?, por que desde hace dos días estas muy extraña y no del sentido que nos dejaste por Tyler que ese es otro tema que debamos tratar pero lo cierto es que es en el sentido de que tienes un brillo especial en los ojos –respondió Alice que aunque parecía raro vio algo en mi que la hizo abrir mucho los ojos que hasta podáis jurar que se le podían salir de las orbitas, después de eso sonrío y le dio una mirada que estaba igual que ella, _esta bien esto ya no me agrada mucho._

—¿Por que me miran así? ¿Por que se miran así? Esta bien, esto ya no me esta gustando –los nervios me invadieron nunca es bueno cuando se ponen así.

—¿Tienes algo que contarnos? –odio que me respondan con otra pregunta pero ya que se no me dejaran en paz tendría que ingeniármelas para salir de esta y ya se que.

—Chicas, vamos a comprar la ropa antes de que cierren las tiendas –punto débil de ellas, _por favor que funciones, por favor que funciones; _estaba rogando mentalmente por eso.

—No intentes distraernos por que te conocemos muy bien y sabemos que nos oculta algo y no cualquier algo ese es importantes así que dinos –si Rosalie tenia razón, las dos se voltearon de completo en los asientos para quedar hincadas en ellos y mirarme muy bien.

Aunque la verdad este tiempo no había estado con todos no es para tanto como para cambiar ¿o si?, pero aun no consigo la razón por la que me aparte de ellos aunque si lo pienso bien no fue hasta que me hice amiga de Tyler, si tienen razón tanto Alice como Edward de lo de Tyler que los alejé por el pero es que el es un chico tímido y solo era amigo de mi persona, pero es un chico bueno verdad ¿verdad?

Aunque esa frase me pareció rara e de admitir que con el tiempo que me la paso con él les da motivos para pensar así.

—¡Por un demonio! Dinos ¡ya! –el grito de rose me saco de mis pensamientos para volver a la realidad.

—Esta bien allí les va, si lo conocen y muy bien, si me beso y es muy bueno he de admitir aunque sea el primer chico que beso, estamos desde hace poco y por últimos no es Tyler es más ni le agrada nuestra amistad como a ustedes –dijo lo ultimo un poco pensativa ya que a nadie le agradaba él.

—Bueno debe de ser alguien inteligente ya que no le gusta ese baboso –dijo Rose muy convincente

—Pues si ¿no?, pues con tal que ami me agrade y lo quiera todo esta bien ¿OK? –era verdad no quiero que se metan en mis decisiones por eso lo dije de una.

—Entonces nos vas a decir el nombre o ¿no? –dijo Alice muy impaciente.

—_EsEdward _–ya lo había dicho ojala que no me arrepintiese.

—¿QUÉ DIJISTES? –dijeron las dos a la ves.

—Lo que escucharon –dije un poco tímida o ¿intimidada?

—Yo no te entendí y eso que habo muy rápido –dijo Alice muy pensativa.

—Pues yo si te entendí y no comprendo como puedes estar con ese hijo de puta y perdón Ali pero es la verdad porque es un maldito mujeriego. –dijo Rose con una cara que se le notaba que no estaba nada contenta con lo que dije.

—Ya va un momento ¿por que me estas pidiendo perdón? No entiendo nada dí de una sola vez con quien esta Bella –la pobre ni se había dado cuenta de que estábamos hablando de Edward y eso que era la más pilita de las tres.

—Rose te agradecería que no dijeras eso de él por que no te a hecho nada malo, él me quiere y yo lo quiero que más debe de importar ¿no es así? Por lo mismo no quería que se enteraran porque sabia que te ibas a poner así –no me gustaba que se expresara de Edward así además yo no me meto en su relación con Em.

—¿De quien coño estamos hablando? –hablo una muy exasperada Alice.

—De Edward –dijimos a la vez.

Un grito muy agudo me dejó sorda… como alguien tan pequeño como Ali puede tener tanto podes en nosotras o mejor dicho en todos. Unos bracitos a mí alrededor me trajeron a la realidad de mis pensamientos.

—Ah! No puedo creer que seas tú –dijo muy sonriente ya separándose de mi.

—¿Como? –ya me confundió.

—Yo sabia que los cambios que ha tenido mi hermano no son tanto por madurez sino que estaba una chica detrás que lo hizo cambiar pero para ser seguro nunca me imagine que fueras tú… es que como nunca se hablaban casi y pues como siempre estas con tu _amiguito _pues nunca sospeche de ti – ¿que? Se que hablo rapidísimos pero dejo loca lo de ¿lo había cambiado? Y ¿para bien?

—Por favor no le des más cuerda lo que Bella esta es confundida no puede estar enamorada de ese perro –dijo Rose muy disgustada.

—Pues te guste o no estoy enamorada de Edward y es el mi problema, además él no te ha hecho nada no se porque odias tanto a MI NOVIO porque eso es lo que es ¿entendido? –como se atreve a decir algo sobre lo que no sabe porque ella no sabe lo que siento por Edward.

—Por favor tu crees que él te quiere pero eso no es así date cuanta solo quiere un acoston contigo más nada –como se atrevía.

—Si fuera así ya lo hubiera conseguido en todo este tiempo que hemos estado tonteando, además el me prometió serme fiel y le creo –dije muy convencida porque sabia que el me quiere mucho y me va a ser fiel.

—¡Ja! Por favor ¿le vas a creer a ese? que lo único que quiere es jugar contigo

—Si fuera así no insistiría tanto en hacer la relación oficial, por que él quiere pero yo no he querido

—Por favor eso es solo una farsa –dijo rose ya desesperada

—¡Ya! Rose no te das cuenta que Bella es feliz, tenemos que estar feliz por ella no pelear con ella. Escuchaste que Edward lo quiere hacer oficial y ella no, no le demos mas motivos para que no lo quiere ¿si? –Ali ya estaba cansada en escucharnos discutir.

—Bueno esta bien ya no digo más voy a hacer como si tu…. Novio fuera otro y no él –¡por fin!

—Bueno ahora que estamos así les voy a pedir el favor que me ayuden por que el sábado tengo una cita con Edward y no se que ponerme –mentita no era tenia que pensar la forma en que me ayudaran.

—Bueno pero ¿a que hora es la cita?, por que de dependiendo de la hora tiene que ir vestida –dijo Ali.

—Bueno el me dijo que era desde la mañana hasta la tarde pero no me dijo que vamos a hacer ni a donde ir –ya que lo pensaba no había ni sacado el permiso con mi papá.

—Yupi! ya se como va a ser la cita, tranquila que no tienes que usar tacones –ok esa sonrisa macabra no me gustaba mucho que se diga.

—Esta bien pero me tiene que ayudar en otra cosa –dije nerviosa.

—En ¿que? –dijo rose, que por fin de digno a hablar

—En sacarle el permiso a Charlie por que si me desaparezco de la casa desde tan temprano hasta la noche sin decir me va a matar –ok si no me ayudan estoy muerta.

—Ya se tengo una idea como mis padre se van le puedo decir a Charlie que te vas desde la mañana conmigo para hacerme compañía ya que Jasper tampoco puede estar en la casa y te quedas a dormir conmigo –Wuaao viniendo de Rose me parece raro

—Esta bien pero ¿enserio me quieres ayudar a verme con él? Porque sino pues…

—Nada de eso yo te ayudo además mentira no es que mis padre se van y que por casualidad los de Alice también, así puedes pasar todo el día con tu romeo y nosotras con los nuestros –me corto a media frase.

—Muchas gracias Rose –dije abrazándola.

—De nada, pero ahora me toca hacer la llamada –dijo sacando el teléfono y marcando a la comisaría.

—Y a nosotras nos queda ir a buscar los atuendos adecuados para ti y hagas que mi hermano quede más bobo por ti, ah y por cierto vamos a renovar todo tu guarda ropas y cuando digo todo me refiero a TODO –que comience la tortura

**Hola chicas volví! Después de casi un año sin actualizar volví y solo por y para uds. No voy a dar explicaciones de mi desaparición pero lo único que puedo decir es que muchas gracias a todas esa personas que estuvieron al pendiente de mi persona. Muchas gracias también a todas esas personitas que visitan mi fic que son nuevas leyendo. Muchas gracias a **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic ** que siempre a estado pendiente de mi fic y gracias por tus reviews de apoyo a seguir de vdd muchas gracias a todos. Cuídense nos leemos dentro de poco**

**ATT:**** Samantha (EJsam) **


End file.
